Klaine Rocks The House Down!
by ImMorgann
Summary: Rachel hosts the annual Glee Club Halloween Party this year, and this time, Klaine goes together. Blaine finally goes the right direction on fashion, and might win a kiss? Maybe more,maybe none. ONESHOT. Mainly Klaine, slight Brittana,slight Finchel.


**So here's another oneshot. It was originally on the story 'Klaine Raids McKinley' , but I decided I'd put this on it's own separate story. So if you've already read this one, read it again! Maybe leave a review or two... Who knows! It you have any ideas and want them written about, cause maybe you don't feel like or have time to write, send 'em over here! **

**Make sure you review, and be honest! If you don't like it, you don't like it! Simple as that.**

**KayThanksLoveYaByee (:**

**-Morgann.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did, that'd be pretty flippin' sweet!**

**General POV **

"Blaine, I am not wearing that!" Kurt whines over the phone. It's October 29, two days before Halloween. Blaine and Kurt decided to go as a couple this year, but they were having trouble deciding which couple to go as.

"Why not? Mickey and Pluto is one of the cutest Disney couples ever! Well, besides Mickey and Minnie, but you know, neither of us are girls. So that's out of the question. Oh wait! We cou-"

"Blaine you're rambling. I don't want to play a mouse or a dog!" Kurt slips the phone between his ear and his shoulder, while grabbing a fingernail file, and starts at his nails. "Why can't we go as like, superheroes or something like that? It would be 10 times easier." Kurt frowns. Blaine wants this Halloween, their first Halloween together, to be amazing. Rachel's throwing a big Halloween party this year, and there's the glee club's annual 'best costume' contest. Blaine, being the competitor he is, has to win this. Also, with it being held tomorrow, they needed to figure out their outfits, stat.

"Forget the Pluto and Mickey costumes, I figured out the best one that will DOMINATE!" Blaine cheers into the phone. "Kurt, I've got to go get our outfits. Don't worry about it; you just have to trust me. It'll be perfect." But Kurt doesn't trust him one bit.

"Blaine Anderson, you better tell me what our costumes are!" When Blaine doesn't respond back, he looks at his phone, _Oh great. Now he's hanging up on me? Best. Boyfriend. Ever. _Kurt sighs, and throws his fingernail file across the room and falls back on his bed. _These are going to be two long days. _He grabs his phone and starts a new text message.

**Babe, please tell me what our costumes are –Kurt**

**No can do, I'm on my way to go get them now, but don't worry. They'll be amazing. –Blaine**

**Ugh. Really Blaine? –Kurt**

**I'm sorry! I just want to surprise you! –Blaine**

**Nope... Bye. –Kurt**

**Blaine POV**

"**Nope... Bye. –Kurt**"Oh man. Kurt's mad. I screwed up. I arrive at the Halloween costume store and begin look around until I find everything I need. Once it's paid for, I get in my car and attempt to call Kurt again. "_This is Kurt, leave a message." _Man, he ignored it. Well, might as well leave a message. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry I made you mad earlier. It's just that, since I'm new to McKinley this year, and this is my first New Direction's party as a member, I want it to be perfect, and I'm just- I am terribly sorry. I love you Kurt."

I decide I need to call Finn, and see if I can come over to try to talk to Kurt that way. Maybe Kurt's phone just died. But probably not, he always keeps that phone above 50%. Even if it's at 49%, he flips out. I stop at the Lima Bean to get me some coffee before I head over there. I get my normal, then sit at a table and call Finn.

**Speak of the devil himself. What's up Blaine? **

_Devil? Um, I was wondering, is Kurt okay? He didn't answer my phone call earlier, and I left him a message, but he never called me back and I'm just worried, an-_

**Dude, chill. He turned his phone off. He's been in his room crying and when I asked him what was wrong, he just said 'Ask Blaine' so to continue on with my previous question, what did you do?**

_Well, we were trying to figure out Halloween costumes for the party on Friday, and I figured out the perfect outfit. So I told him I was going to go get it. While I was on my way to the store, he texted me and we were texting and I wouldn't tell him what the costumes were, so he got mad. Then I tried to call him, and you know the rest._

**Blaine, you know Kurt hates surprises, and especially when you hang up on him. Get over here now and fix this. Or I will hurt you for making my little brother cry. **

I hear Kurt yell in the background 'I'm older!' but I don't care.

_I'll be over in 5 minutes. _

**Kurt POV**

"Alright. Hold on. Okay. Bye." Finn hangs up his phone and I hear the door open. I hear two sets of feet trudging up the steps. Then there's a knock on my door.

"Dude, I have a friend over. Can you stop crying for about an hour please?" Finn pleads, and I look up from my tear-stained pillow and over to him.

"Um, what? First of all, I've told you a million times to stop calling me 'dude' and second of all, why would your friend care if I'm crying? It's none of their business, and I honestly don't care if it's distracting." Then Finn moves into my room and behind him pops up, a curly headed, polo and bowtie wearing, guy. His eyes are blood-shot like he's been crying, and he walks over to my bed and sits on the end.

"Kurt, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Blaine has tears welling up in his eyes, and puts his hand on my leg. I look into his eyes and jump up from my laying position and wrap my arms around him swiftly.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been such a drama queen. Don't blame yourself. I just know what you're capable of, and I was honestly scared of what you're child-like brain could've thought of." Blaine laughs and wipes away the tears halted on my face with his thumbs. I wrap my arms around his waist, and lay my head on his shoulder.

"So Blainey... What are our costumes? You said you went to get them." I attempt to get it out of him, but he just shakes his head and laughs.

"Kurt, you won't find out until after dinner tonight." I look up from Blaine's shoulder and see he's smiling. "So don't try to get it out of me until then. Okay? Alright. C'mon. Let's go hang with Finn. He seems lonely since Rachel won't let him come over and she can't come over here." I nod and get up. I reach over for Blaine's hand and pull him up too.

**General POV**

They walk down the stairs, hand in hand, and go over to Finn, where he is on the couch. Blaine sits down first and Kurt follows suit, but sits on Blaine's lap instead. Finn has some cartoon on, and is really into it.

Blaine looks at his watch and says "When are your parents coming home?" Finn shrugs and looks at Kurt like he's supposed to know this information. Kurt rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Finn, Dad and Carole told us this morning that they wouldn't be back until Sunday."

"Well, I was kinda involved in devouring Mom's pancakes, and I knew you would be the person to listen, so I just didn't bother." Blaine laughs at Finn's immatureness. Kurt just rolls his eyes again. Finn mouths _what? _To Blaine, and he shakes his head. Finn shrugs his shoulders and goes back to watching the cartoon. Kurt leans his head back on Blaine's shoulder and looks up. They just smile at each other, and then Blaine pipes up.

"Well, we need to go get dinner. Finn you want to come?" Blaine attempts' being nice to Finn, but Kurt just gives him the _are you kidding me!_ Eyes. Blaine nods, and Kurt mumbles something under his breath. Blaine shrugs it off, while grabbing his coat and car keys.

They decide on take-out, or Kurt decides on take-out and doesn't let either of the two boys have a say in it, since it was the closest to the house and it would mean quicker time for Kurt to find out about the costumes.

They get back to the house with the food, and the whole dinner, Kurt keeps watching his watch and tapping his foot anxiously.

"Love, you know a watched pot never boils, so why can't you take your eyes off your watch for 5 seconds?" Blaine is tempted to just give the costumes to Kurt right then and there, but it would ruin the surprise.

"Because ,_love_, you decided to keep secrets from me, which I hate, so therefore I'm antsy. And I will be until you give me my costume!" Kurt raises his voice a tad, notifying Blaine to stop talking and just give Kurt what he wants. Now.

"Alright, alright." He takes one last bite before going and getting his car keys to go out to his car. He pops open the back door on the right side of his SUV and pulls a rather large bag out of the floor space. Kurt stands at the door with a hand on his hip and has started taping his foot again.

Blaine started walking slower and when Kurt noticed he was doing that, he just glared at the teasing boy, with disapproving eyes, and took charge. He took Blaine's arm that wasn't holding up the giant bag, and drags him into the house. When he closes the door behind him, he reaches for the bag, but Blaine swiftly pulls it away and out of Kurt's reach.

"Uh-uh-uh. Magic word?" Blaine's grinning from ear to ear and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Pleaseeeeeee!" Kurt drags on the word dramatically and grips his hands together and sticks out his bottom lip. Blaine can only chuckle to himself while he acts like he's thinking.

"Well it wasn't technically a word, only a mere _I love you Blaine_. But I've given you enough torture, so here you go." With that, he hands over the bag to Kurt's grabby hands. They walk over to the couch and Kurt lowers the bag onto the coffee table. Blaine lays the outfits out on the couch, putting respectable accessories with each outfit. Once Kurt finally realizes where he's seen them before, his jaw drops.

"No. Freaking. Way."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I still can't believe you're making me wear this." Kurt groans as they arrive to Rachel's house, putting his head into his hands. Blaine gets out of the car first and makes his way over to the passenger door, helping Kurt out. Blaine simply laughs and pecks Kurt on his cheek, reminding them that they both look ridiculous and that they'll win for sure. Kurt just smirks and grabs Blaine's hand and drags him inside.<p>

They open up the unlocked door, and notice a few of New Directions has already showed up, and Wes, David, and their girlfriends. When Mercedes is the first one to notice their arrival she lights up and walks over to them.

"You both look… wow. Those are different!" Mercedes has trouble finding words to describe their outfits. It's true; their outfits were breath-taking.

"Right? Kurt let me pick 'em. Plus they're from my favorite movies, so I already knew exactly what we needed." Kurt opens his mouth like he was about to speak, but closed it again, not even bothering to get defeated. Mercedes just laughs at the couple, and pats them on their shoulders. She gives her reassurance to Kurt and walks over to Mike and Tina. Blaine puts his arm around Kurt and whispers in his ear.

"We are so going to win this! Thank you love, for actually agreeing with my costume choice, even though you really didn't have any choice." He laughs and even Kurt slips out a little laugh under his frown.

"Blaine, I look so different! You look normal, but I just look, I don't even have words to explain." Blaine grabs his hand and leads him into another room where there are two tables set up with food and drinks. Blaine sees Santana and Brittany sitting in chairs by the tables, and he pulls up two chairs for him and Kurt.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Brittany and Santana look up after Kurt notified them that they were there, and their jaws dropped. Blaine just smirked where Kurt became mortified. "See Blaine! I told you I didn't look like myself! Ugh!"

"Kurt, you look, amazing. Really." Then Brittany turns to Santana. "San I wish we went as them!" Brittany whined. Santana and Blaine laugh, at the fact that they couldn't physically be the characters Kurt and Blaine were. They continue talking for what felt like hours of laughter and laughter.

Rachel goes onto the stage opposite where Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany were sitting. She holds a plastic bowl in here hands with strips of paper folded inside, what Blaine guessed were the nominations of the Halloween Costume contest and an envelope with what he guessed were the results.

"Okay everybody. Who wants to know the winner of the costume contest?" Everyone cheers and mentally Blaine had his fingers crossed. Kurt was mentally debating himself about if he wanted to win or not. He only hoped that he would win so Blaine would be happy. Other than that, he would never want to win in this outfit. But if they didn't win, Blaine probably would talk about it until after Christmas. So either way, it was a win/lose situation.

"Okay. So the winners of the 2011 Halloween Contest are…" Blaine stomach twists in knots. _Please not us. Please not us. _Kurt repeats in his head. The couple has each other hands in their own, with their eyes closed.

"…Kurt and Blaine with their amazing costumes of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter!" Blaine jumps out of his seat, bringing Kurt with him. He fixes his red and gold tie, straightening it and replaces the glasses on the bridge on his nose. Blaine plants a chaste kiss on Kurt's mouth and pulls him up to the stage. Everybody's cheering and Kurt groans, but with a smile on his face.

"Woo! Thanks everybody!" Blaine says to the group sitting and standing before him. Then he turns to Kurt. "See Kurt, it's not that bad. We won. Now stop criticizing my outfit choices. Please." Blaine sticks his bottom lip out and Kurt smiles for what seems like the first time tonight and leans into Blaine's side.

"Yeah! You better get some of that ass Malfoy before Ginny does!" Wes yells towards the couple onstage and David reaches over for a high five from him which results in a slap from each of their girlfriends. Kurt looks at Wes directly in his eyes with that notorious _oh it's on now_ look. He turns himself and Blaine so their sides are facing the group and plants his lips on Blaine. He reaches behind Blaine and grabs his ass with both of his hands and simply squeezes it. You can hear Wes and David fake gagging in the background then busting out laughing.

"Ooo Hummel. Wanky! I didn't know you had that in you. What happened to your 'no PDA' rule?" Santana yells over all the moans and laughing fits happening in the room. Kurt and Blaine release from the kiss and intertwine their fingers. Blaine's still in shock over the incident that happened only seconds before and Kurt's just smirking to the two 'perverts' of the group.

"Wes, you should know I do not play, and when given a task, Kurt Hummel doesn't back down." He then turns to Santana. "Blaine's brought me out of my shell. What can I say?" Everybody laughs at Wes and Santana being speechless. Finn stands up and walks over to Wes and punches him in his arm.

"Dude! What the fu-u-u-freak?" Catching himself before he let a certain word slip out of his mouth. David laughs and Finn shoots him a shut up look. He doesn't think twice about it, and takes an imaginary key and locks his lips shut. Finn nods and turns back to Wes.

"You, Wesley, just caused me mental and emotional pain that will probably stay with me forever. I've seen 'em do things, but that was worse than anything!" Kurt stifles a laugh and Blaine grabs on to him tighter, thinking of ideas to put Finn in more misery. "I do not need to know that my brother is getting some, the same way he doesn't need to know I am!" By now, everybody is up laughing again, and Rachel, Blaine, and Kurt turn bright shades of red.

Kurt attempts to shake the mental picture of Finn and Rachel out of his head, and starts talking.

"Finn, Please. Let's keep this party at least PG-13. And I may have emotional stress now because of you. Can we get back to partying now?" There's multiple, yeahs, woos, and pleaseeees throughout the juniors, seniors, and college freshmen. Finn nods and everybody starts dancing again.

When the next slow song comes on and Kurt and Blaine join each other in their arms, Kurt lays his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine leans down and whispers in his ear. Kurt raises his head, with a confused look on his face.

"For what? I didn't do anything?" Kurt questions while Blaine nods, indicating he did.

"Yes you did. You put up with me yesterday and today when I was being a brat over our costumes. Oh, and thank you for trusting me with your outfit. I'm pretty sure not many people get to say that, and I'm honored." Blaine smiles up at Kurt and Kurt just seems to chuckle.

"You're right. I think you may be the first person to say that to me. And thank you for putting up with me. I know I can be a drama queen sometimes, but you never stop loving me. And vice versa. I could never stop loving you." Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine, but was interrupted by cheering. They turn around to see all their friends gathered together, with their cameras and phones, taking pictures and recording the loving moment between the couple.

"Guyyyys." Kurt moans and buries his face in Blaine's shoulder. "Can Blaine and I have at least _ONE_ romantic moment at a party? You all keep interrupting."

"Nope. Personally, it's my job to break up moments like this when I'm around, but I decided it would be funner with all our friends." Finn says proudly while walking over to give Kurt and Blaine a big hug. Kurt doesn't even bother fixing Finn's grammatical error this time.

"Thanks Finn." Blaine says sarcastically, causing Kurt to laugh. They look at each other through Finn's chest and with them both thinking the same thing, they release from Finn's bear grip. Right in front of Finn, locking lips, causing one step-brother, to moan and swiftly cover his eyes with his hands, to avoid any more mental torture.

"I love you guys, but you may want to stick to Kurt's first rule about PDA. I'm already getting sick of it." Finn laughs, with his hands still over his eyes. He peaks through the space between his middle finger and ring finger on each hand, like a 5 year old playing peek-a-boo. When he sees the 'make-out session' is ended, he removes his hand and pats Blaine on the back.

"Welcome to the family. I'm going to have a lot of fun with both of you for a lonnnnng time." Kurt smiles at the brotherly love between his boyfriend and step-brother. All he can do is step back, reminisce the scene in front of him, and think:

_Man, senior year is going to be PERFECT._


End file.
